Thirty Days
by LiveLifeOr
Summary: The British Government sent Sherlock as a spy to a glass pyramid in the Atlantic Ocean for thirty days to stop a new threat to London. He soon found out that Irene Adler was also in the pyramid to work with him. What could go wrong on the mission?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A thin, lonely figure perched on the fragile boat, slicing through water with a wooden stick, with an osprey dozing on his arm. The sun, an angry ball of crimson, was slowly sinking into the dark water, engulfing the man, the boat, and the bird with shadows; creating a bleak painting of a vulture balancing on a moving skeleton.

Suddenly, the man froze, straining his grey eyes toward the spark of light dancing in the dark. Hope flooded him like warm water. He has been lost on the sea for three days already, depending on the loyal osprey to fetch him food to survive.

Light on the open sea must indicate a ship! He thought. If he can get to the ship, he might be able to get some food for both of them. With that in mind, the man heaved the stick faster and deeper into the water, closing the distance.

When the man finally arrived, the sun has already set. Wiping beads of sweat off his brow, the man lighted the oil lamp and pointed it toward the ship.

Only to find it was not a ship, but a delicate glass pyramid. This elegant piece of civilization rested on the flowing water, melting into the night sky with its translucent skin.

After the initial shock, the man cranked his neck, trying to estimate its size.

He never found out.

The moment he showed his face, a bullet whistled pass, snapping the stick in half, with enough impact to send the other half in his hands flying out into the air. The osprey gave out an alarmed cry and suddenly jerked away as another bullet found its mark in the man's right shoulder, spouting blood.

The man yelped and clenched the wound; panic churned his stomach as he tried to escape his attacker.

"DO NOT MOVE!" A deep, booming command rang out, deafening the poor man.

The last thing he saw before passing out was a huge ship towering over him, metal claws out stretched, ready to strike.

At the same time, somewhere deep in the pyramid, a woman rested lazily on the king size bed, staring at the scene unfolding beneath. She waved her hand carelessly toward a waiter, who came forward immediately.

"Madame?" The waiter asked with respect.

"Tell them to do a nice job cleaning up the mess they've made. Guests are coming three days from today. Good impressions are always important," she pauses, then demanded impatiently, "Now leave me, today has been a long day." The woman closed her soft eyelids, letting her violet pupils bury under her long eyelashes.

"Yes, my lady. Good night, my lady." The waiter bowed, and quietly left the room, closing the fancy wood doors.

Back in the lavish chamber, _La_ _Vie en Rose_ twirls softly in the background…


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

Chapter One: The Mission

Gunshots and sound of smashing glass and bursts of angry yelling from 221 B Baker Street pierced through the beautiful evening like a whip, shattering the peace and quiet. One might assume that someone just got mugged or raped. However, it was worse than that: Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, was bored.

"JOHN! JOHN! JOHNNNNNNNNN!" Sherlock screamed at the top of his lungs, madly twisting his long body on the carpet…like a cat.

"What the- Sherlock! Get off the carpet!"

John was struggling with six bags of grocery downstairs before he heard the yelling. His first instinct was that someone has broken into Baker Street and was fighting Sherlock. Dropping the grocery and cursing at the sound of eggs cracking, John dashed up the stairs, prepared to hit anyone coming into view, only to find Sherlock sprawling out on the carpet.

"JOHN! I NEED A CASE! IT'S BEEN TWENTY DAYSSS WITH NO CASE! MY MIND IS ROTTING!" Sherlock struggled against John's desperate effort to stop him from tearing the carpet apart.

"Sherlock! Calm down! CALM DOWN! Stop acting like a child!" John tried to pin Sherlock's hands onto his back, finding the move extremely difficult because of the young man's long and strong limbs, "What happened to the experiment? Don't you always have experiments to do to pass the time?"

"Ms. Hudson threw them away." Exhausted, Sherlock finally stopped his fight against John, panting on the carpet that was now a mess.

John released Sherlock, throwing his own body onto the sofa, "What? Ms. Hudson doesn't usually do that! Unless it's some experiment way too…extreme."

Sherlock casted a quick glance at John before replying innocently, " The body parts are too big to fit into the fridge, and they needed to be placed vertically, so I just hung them on the ceiling."

John glanced up; finally noticing the tiny hooks that Sherlock used. He shuddered violently at the immense number of them. Before he could reply, the doorbell rang.

Client!

Without thinking, Sherlock jumped up, suddenly filled with energy. He took the stairs three at a time and swung the door open, with John close behind his heels.

Much to Sherlock's disappointment, however, the open door revealed a surprised and well-dressed client: one of Mycroft's agents.

"Damn." Sherlock's face fell, swinging the door right into the man's face before he had a chance to talk.

The door was stopped by the agent's steady arm. He demanded patiently, "Mr. Holmes, would you please follow me to the car please, your brother is waiting for you at his office."

With a swift scan, Sherlock knew that the man was an experienced martial artist. So, Mycroft finally learned his lessons then. Sherlock's lip twitched into a smile. After so many failed _civilized_ invitations, Mycroft finally ran out of patience and sent a fighter so that he could force Sherlock to go if necessary.

To John's surprise, Sherlock did not argue this time. He stalked straight out of the door without changing his blue dressing gown and slid into the car. John followed him, a million questions popping up in his head.

The agent closed the door gently behind them, and took the driver's seat himself.

The short journey was a blur. Soon, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson found themselves in the elegantly decorated office of Mycroft Holmes.

"Please do not take any offense, John, but this is a matter that shall only be discussed between Sherlock and I."

John nodded and replied awkwardly, "Sure… I will.. eh.. wait outside."

After the heavy door is shut, Mycroft and Sherlock each took a seat opposite of each other.

"Welcome, little brother. I can see that the British government is not important enough for you to change into something…more appropriate." Mycroft relaxed into his chair, eyes landing on Sherlock's dressing gown.

"What do you want, Mycroft?" Sherlock's impatience was clear in his voice.

"As you may be aware, London is in grave danger. A new criminal mastermind is emerging, Sherlock. We have been trying to locate her for years, and now we finally grasped a chance - a chance to catch her and all her pawns in the massive network in one strike. However, before we can do that, we need solid evidence to prove her crime. This time, your name has risen."

"Why me?" Sherlock frowned.

"It was the choice of the highest British security members. The reason is unclear." Mycroft explained patiently.

"This is ridiculous. Can't you decline it for me?" Sherlock closed his eyes lazily.

"I wish I could, brother mine. However, this time the decision is set solid as stone." Mycroft voice softened. He does not want his brother to risk his life for such a dangerous mission, but he has no choice. However, he can see that through Sherlock's mask of boredom, he is actually thrilled to have the chance for an adventure.

Sherlock signed, and, seeming to confirm Mycroft's suspicion, he asked, "When am I leaving?"

"An hour later. So, brother dear, right now you better get ready. You will receive further instructions on your way there."

Sherlock groaned. Despite his love for adventure, this is too early for spy work.

Author's Note:

Hello! English is not my first language and this is my first time publishing my work; please review and suggestions are deeply appreciated! I apologize for any mistakes I made. Thank you!


End file.
